1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device housing with a generally semicircular clip assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to means for attaching the housing of a digital clock to a cylindrical support, for example, the rubber tubing on a stethoscope. The present invention also related to an inexpensive method for exposing advertising to potential customers through placement of advertising on such a device housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital clocks with a LCD display have been known for many years. These clocks are common on watches and kitchen timers. These devices commonly incorporate a flat clip attached on the back of the housing in order to removably secure the device to a fixation point. In addition to clocks, various other devices, such as pens, digital devices, pagers, and telephones often include clips so that the device may be removably secured to a fixation point.
Typically the structure of clips is straight and flat. Such clips are designed to attach the device to flat objects such as shirt pockets, belts, and car visors. Many of these types of clips have a spring biased mechanism that allows the clip to open and close, facilitating the application and removal of the associated device. Examples of these types of flat clips are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 276,512 to Webster, U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,931 to van Kuijk, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,459 to Hyvonen, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,281 to Kamp. A problem with these types of flat clips is that they do not work well, if at all, when used to secure a device to a cylindrical fixation point, for example, tubing or hoses. The clips dislodge from the fixation point easily and the tubing can be compressed by flat spring biased clips.
There are other clips that are designed to secure to cylindrically shaped objects, for example, tubing and hoses. Circular hose clips as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,650 to Yamada and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,607 to Hohmann. These are not designed to be integrated into a device housing. Furthermore, although these may grip a hose or tubing, they are not readily removable without tools. Therefore these hose clamps are inappropriate for attaching an associated device housing. Another type of clip for holding a tube is a shaped pre-bent single piece of resilient metal or plastic such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,267 to Russell. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,906 to Posey discloses a tube holder made from a narrow, elongated, thin, flat, semi-rigid strip of pre-bent spring metal such as stainless steel that is adapted for use with a given standard size hospital tubing. Those types of clips are without any coiled spring biasing mechanism and operate merely by leaf spring type biasing of a pre-bent metal strip. As such, they can be difficult to place and remove, may compress the tubing, usually fit only one particular diameter of tubing, and may fail early due to metal fatigue. Another type of specialty clip is the carabineer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,438 discloses a carabineer incorporation a timekeeping functionality. A carabineer however would not hold securely to a cylindrical fixation point.
What is lacking in the prior art is a device that will securely and removably attach a device housing to a cylindrical fixation point such as tubing.